M6D Personal Defense Weapon System
The M6D Personal Defense Weapon SystemThe Art of Halo page 99 , otherwise known as the M6D Magnum Sidearm, is a United Nations Space Command sidearm and is one of the variants of Misriah Armory's M6 handgun series. Design Details The M6D Pistol is an 'up-sized' UNSC handgun issued to Navy officers, this model has been upscaled for use by SPARTAN-IIs in MJOLNIR armor. Even though the Spartan issue pistols are larger than the standard-issue variants (~117%) they can still share magazines. http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx M6C/SOCOM Article The M6D is a fully automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed, large-bore handgun that is controllable even during rapid fire, although at the cost of accuracy. It is most likely striker-fired, due to there being no visible external hammer. It fires M225 SAP-HE (Semi-Armor Piercing, High Explosive) rounds from a 12-round magazine. Operators can achieve an effective rate of fire of 3.5 rounds/sec or 210 rounds/min. The weapon is very accurate out to its maximum effective range. This accuracy allows incredibly precise target engagement at long range. This, combined with its decent damage against Energy Shields, makes it a viable option when faced with shielded opponents, such as Elites. It is, however, even more effective against unshielded infantry targets, being able to kill most targets in one shot to the head or two to three shots to the body. The M6D is semi-automatic weapon - this principle of weapon operations means that the weapon will cock itself after every shot due to recoil and will continue to do so until the magazine is empty. The M6D also uses the short recoil principle; it uses the force of the recoil to eject the spent casing, chamber another cartridge, and re-cock the weapon so that it may be fired again. Before the first round can be fired however, a round must be chambered, this is done by inserting a loaded magazine into the grip of the weapon and then by pulling the slide back completely and letting it slingshot forward, which takes a round from the top of the magazine and carries it into the chamber. To reload, the empty magazine must be removed with the magazine release button located on the grip and a fresh magazine inserted. Once the fresh magazine is inserted, the slide is allowed to return to its normal position by the operator. There is no need to re-cock the weapon. Cocking is only necessary when chambering the first round when bringing the weapon out of "safe" mode - safety on, uncocked, unloaded. The M6D is a very basic pistol compared to most 26th century technology. It is a large handgun, having an overall length of 26.7cm and possesses a rifled barrel, improving accuracy by spinning the bullet. It is issued in a hard chrome finish color and operates like most contemporary pistols. It has rear sights but it does not have a forward sight blade, which is replaced by the smart-link scope. It features a KFA-2 2x optical, smart-linked scope. This scope links directly to a user's HUD or a Marine eye piece. It also has a large grip guard, which helps prevent the user from dropping it and a chrome barrel which helps prevent corrosion. Ammunition The M6D uses 12.7x40mm M225 SAPHE (Semi Armor Piercing High Explosive) magnum loads. These rounds have a jacket of copper or cupro-nickel around the projectile while the projectile itself is hollow and filled with an explosive compound and a delayed-detonation impact fuse. When the round impacts a target, the jacket will initially help the projectile maintain its shape, allowing it to travel into the target before detonating almost immediately after impact, causing massive tissue damage and system shock. Semi-armor piercing rounds are more effective against infantry targets as compared to armor piercing rounds due to the massive KE dump and catastrophic system damage caused by internally-fracturing rounds, and have the added bonus of posing less risk to friendlies and noncombatants in the vicinity of the target. The explosive properties of the rounds also render them decently effective against personal shielding systems and are capable of damaging lightly-armored vehicles. Advantages The M6D PDWS is one of the UNSCs most trusted combat pistol. It is very accurate, allowing for successful engagement at any range below 122.7 meters. It also does a considerable amount of damage against both shielded infantry and flesh, as it fires 12.7x40mm M225 SAP-HE rounds. The large bullet and cartridge size yields a large amount of kinetic energy, enough to quickly deplete any form of energy shields. Its semi-armor-piercing ability, combined with the high kinetic energy allows the bullet to penetrate most physical armor, after which its high explosive core detonates. Disadvantages Although the M6D has more advantages than it does disadvantages, the weapon does have a few weaknesses. A person using the M6D must be extremely efficient at aiming the M6D, taking into account of how physics work; projectiles have their own physics and are such affected by user movements. The user must take the enemies movements into account, as well as the small spread that is present when the pistol is fired. In order to pull off a three shot kill against shielded infantry, the user must have good reflexes and know where and how to aim, taking into account all of the previous facts. This alone makes the M6D difficult to use, since new users must learn all this in order to use the M6D effectively. Although the pistol can hit a target at long ranges, it cannot hit, let alone kill a player at a distance greater then 122.7 meters. Influences The M6D combine the features of several modern-day pistols: The Desert Eagle is a large, semi-automatic pistol using similarly-sized ammunition. It, however, uses a gas-actuated feed system instead of a short recoil system. The Mark XIX feature two grooves on the barrel that allow the mounting of gunsights, such as holo sights and scopes. The Browning Hi-Power is a slightly smaller pistol that also uses the short recoil principle and is semi-automatic. It fires much smaller ammunition, however. The pistol fires 12.7x40mm rounds, making them very similar to the real-life 12.7x41mm (.500 S&W Magnum) round used by the Smith Wesson M500 magnum revolver. The pistol in Marathon, Bungie's previous FPS, had a visible scope. It is possible this is where Bungie's idea of giving a pistol a scope originated. Tactics Campaign *If you are new or rusty to using the M6D in Halo: Combat Evolved, the best tactic to use against Elites is to first hit them with short bursts(or full automatic at close range) from the MA5B ICWS Assault Rifle then switch to the pistol for the final blow. Ammo for the M6D can sometimes be rare on certain levels, this not only saves ammo but reduces the risk of having to switch out the weapon for another. *Using the Plasma Pistol and M6D against Jackals and Elites is another great way to save ammo, however be advise that you will need to get pretty close to your target in order to pull it off right. *When facing Jackals, fire off a few shots on the Jackal's shield, the Jackal with duck and roll allowing you to get off either a critical headshot or to disorient the jackal for the kill. *On the Level Halo when facing the Banshees, stay inside the Bumblebee Escape Pod and use the M6D when the Banshee is in range, pull back when the vehicle swoops down and fires its Plasma weapon. *When firing at shielded Elites, it's easy to tell whether you got a headshot or not, as they will jerk their head far backwards when it's a headshot. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, players use the M6D as their all around weapon due to its high accuracy, and high power. In the PC version of the game, it is the best all-around weapon, except in situations requiring vehicle killing or CQB power. It is capable of killing a fully shielded player in three shots to the head. The pistol also cuts down the usual strife that surrounds sniper rifles; a player won't necessarily kill their teammates for the AM-2 when they have a mid range weapon with a scope. *When getting into a Pistol battle remember the tried and true strafing tactic; it is harder for an enemy player to hit you. *Remember that the M6D shots do not travel instantly; keep this in mind at when fighting at longer ranges. *Using the M6D to pull off the Double Melee glitch is very effective when an enemy player is too close to you. Remember though that unlike the BXR glitch in Halo 2 there is a disadvantage, in the form of a possible misplaced grenade. Trivia *This is first weapon you receive in the trilogy, on the level Pillar of Autumn from Captain Jacob Keyes. *The pistol was the first known human weapon wielded by a Covenant species. In Halo: The Flood, an Elite used it to execute a group of captured Marines, discarding it afterward as a primitive device. *The ammo packs for the M6D have a declaration lettering code: M225 12.7x40mm SAP-HE *The M6D has Japanese Kanji (the Chinese character "Seven") written on it. *With the exception of Truth and Reconciliation, it appears in every level of Halo: Combat Evolved. *One shot to the exposed orange flesh of a Hunter will result in a kill, no matter what difficulty setting. *It has been said by many critics that the M6D Pistol was massively overpowered for the game Halo:Combat Evolved since it could destroy a vehicle with two or three magazines. It was mentioned during an episode of the Bungie Podcast that there was an internal debate about how powerful the M6D should have been. It was stated that the weapon was supposed to be weaker, but an employee made a last-minute code change that gave the pistol its power. *In the Halo 2 multiplayer map Tombstone, there is a box with an M6D Pistol that can be seen on a crate that's behind the right side of the fence that is stretched over the water trench in the middle of the map. You must zoom in to see it properly. *ScrewAttack noted the M6D as "the most powerful pistol in FPS history" in their Top 10 First Person Shooters of all time. *There is an image of a hippo engraved on the bullet case which can be seen if a bullet is fired when the screen freezes during a loading section. The hippo is similar to the diagram found in the Halo 2 multiplayer map Headlong, and the image on the shotgun's shells. *The M6D has no hammer and can be implied that it has an internal firing pin or striker that is spring loaded, similar to that of a Glock handgun. *The spartan variant of the M6D is about 117% larger than the standard issue, possibly a reference to John-117. Gallery Image:M6D SAP.jpg|Front and Back view of the M6D. Image:1220830179 Pistol.png|A close up view of the M6D. Image:Pistol ammopack.jpg|The ammunition pack for the M6D. Image:Pistol1.jpg|John-117 firing a M6D in a beta build of Halo:CE. Image:MC M6D.jpg|The Master Chief wielding an M6D. Sources Related Pages *M6C Magnum *M6G *Pistol Kanji *Misriah Armory Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Human Weapons Category:Weapons Category:UNSC Weapons